Desperation
by LizzardBaby
Summary: As the last few jewel shards are gathered, Naraku hatches a desperate plan to beat the others to the last shard. A plan involving Kagome.


As the last few jewel shards are gathered, Naraku hatches a desperate plan to beat the others to the last shard. A plan involving Kagome.

**This story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. Inuyasha-dork88, keep on dorkin'!**

"Sit boy!"

The angry voice filled the air, followed by a loud but dull "Boom". It wasn't long before a stream of names filled the air along with the native birds. The scene had been relatively quite before then. A soft breeze, rolling clouds, and a warm temperature had added to the peaceful serenity.

Kagome now towered over Inuyasha, her hands on hips. From the way her face was flushed it was clear she was angry. Surrounding them was Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. All the mentioned were crowded on a small but dense forest path, that wound it's way through the trees. However, even though it was cramp on the path, both Sango, and Miroku were smart enough to keep a distance.

Inuyasha dug his claws into the soft padded dirt and growled, coughing out grass and mud. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled, tilting his head only a little to look past his bangs and into the eyes of Kagome. She stared right back, her own eyes filled with anger, "You had no right to hit Shippo like that. Apologize, now." Her voice was demanding and left no room for argument. Inuyasha glared at her before looking away, his face turning red with festering anger.

"I rather be six feet under." He muttered, pretending to be interested in the dirt.

Kagome flushed red herself. "Well, that can be arranged!"

Then entered the whole point of the argument. Shippo approached Kagome, clearly fine. He had been hiding behind her, feigning pain and throwing faces at Inuyasha. He poked at her leg bashfully. "I'm fine Kagome, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it?" Inuyasha raged, forcing himself up to his knees, "I'll show you mea-"

He was cut off as Kagome glared at him. She had her mouth slightly open, ready to utter the dreadful word at anytime. There was a momentary silence until Miroku coughed pitifully. He glanced at the bickering pair. "The night approaches and we have yet to reach our destination. Perhaps we can delay this until another time?" His words caused Sango to look at him, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Word's of wisdom monk…" but then her voice turned threatening, "Now if only you could make your actions the same way." Miroku laughed sheepishly and slid his hand away from her rear. "If only."

Soon the sky became dimmer as the group continued to move on. Inuyasha led the way, still fuming from the fight as the others followed. Behind him, Kagome still cradled Shippo. Shippo was clearly comfortable for he had gone to sleep fairly quickly. Miroku and Sango spoke quietly to each other, mostly about the landscape. It wasn't long before Inuyasha was forced to relax and enjoy the quite.

What the group didn't notice was pair of large red, insect eyes following them from the trees. A large bee followed the group, weaving in and out of the braches silently. The bee knew it was safe because it was downwind, and the dog demon would not be able to smell it readily. As the bug watched, another being watched calmly through it's eyes.

"It would appear they are moving at a slower pace then usual."

Kagura glanced over at her master. Actually more like glared, but her gaze softened immensely when Naraku glanced over at her. His raven black hair seemed almost darker then the shadows he was sitting in.

The pair was in his castle, not far from the mountains. The high peaks allowed for enough cover to allow Naraku's reincarnations to easily slip out without being detected by the villages. She watched him as he looked back at a large purple orb. It was rare to see him smile like he was now.

"Kagura… I want you to do something for me…"

**Authors Note**

This is my very first fanfiction I've ever written. Hopefully you guys can't tell! lol Anyway, as I said before I wrote this for a friend. However, I do plan on countinuing the storie so not to worry! Updates "should" be on every Wednesday. (Big should) Anyway, hope you like it and please reveiw!


End file.
